warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tigris
The Tigris is a Tenno double-barrel shotgun, shown in the highlight video. This weapon has a unique firing mechanism, in that pressing and holding the fire button will fire one shell, while releasing the fire button will also fire a shell; tapping the attack button will fire two shells in rapid succession, thus making this weapon flexible against heavy and light enemies. It is worth noting that while holding down the key(i.e. firing only one shot), your Warframe is slowed to a walk and must either reload or fire the second shot in order to sprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Third highest damage of all weapons, behind only the Sancti Tigris and the Tigris Prime. *High damage – effective against Infested, Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *High accuracy/low spread. *Unique trigger type allows for two rapid shots against tough targets, or careful shot management against many weaker opponents. *Efficient ammunition economy. *Good status chance. *Effective at medium ranges when aiming, due to shotgun spread mechanics. Disadvantages *Low and damage – less effective against shielded and armored enemies. *Lowest pellet count of all shotguns, tied with the Sobek. *Inefficient against groups, unless using Punch Through mods. *Damage falloff over a distance. *Very low critical chance. *Requires frequent reloading. Comparisons: Notes *Even if the weapon fires only one round, the reload animation is shown to eject two rounds, but will still draw one round from the ammo pool. *The Tigris received an increase of 29% base damage at , boosting its damage well above even the Strun Wraith. further increased the Tigris' base damage to more than double its previous values. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 26.25 impact, 26.25 puncture, and '210 '''slash. *The listed Status Chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base Status Chance per pellet is ~5.59%. Tips *The Tigris has a high chance of cutting corpses into pieces, similar to -focused melee weapons. This makes the Tigris a prime candidate for a Desecrating Nekros to bring along, as the game considers the cut corpses as separate entities, essentially giving multiple corpses to desecrate from a single enemy and thus yielding more chances to create more drops. **Other known firearms which shares the same property are the Akjagara, Braton Prime, Flux Rifle, Grakata, Kohm, Latos (Lato, Lato Prime, Aklato and Lato Vandal), Miter, Panthera and Vastos (Vasto, Akvasto and Vasto Prime). * Using the Tigris requires a very different mindset from other shotguns; whereas the other shotguns all allow quick follow-ups, the double-barrel Tigris has to pick and choose its shots more carefully. Similarly, the Tigris is not focused towards damage per second, instead focusing entirely on burst damage. Bear this in mind when using it and it quickly will become a valuable asset. *Whilst the Tigris normally fires both shots in rapid succession, holding down the attack button will fire only the first shot; releasing left-click will then fire the other. This can be used to manage and place shots more efficiently. *Due to its unique firing mode you can reload straight after firing the first round, saving ammo when up against weak solo enemies. *Performing actions that would normally cancel charge attacks (ex. rolling, ledge grabs etc.) when the first shot has been expended will lock the second shot in place, preventing it from firing when the attack button is released; the shot will only be triggered upon tapping the attack button again. This can be used to conserve the second shot without constantly holding down the attack button. *Due to the weapon's low magazine size and tight spread, consider using Seeking Force and/or Seeking Fury in order to deal with large groups more effectively. *The Tigris' high base damage makes it effective against lightly armored/shielded enemies such as the Infested. When fighting heavily armored/shielded enemies, consider using and respectively to take advantage of the Tigris' high status chance. **Due to its low and damage, installing Disruptor, Flechette or Accelerated Blast is not recommended. **Shredder and Sweeping Serration are highly effective at increasing the damage. *Whilst the Tigris is powerful and very accurate, its low pellet count means that even one projectile missing can significantly reduce the firepower of its shots. Hell's Chamber is absolutely essential for maximizing the Tigris' firepower. *As the Tigris has an extremely low magazine capacity, upgrades such as Ammo Stock at Rank 2 (+30%) will raise capacity to 3. For a 4-round magazine combine Ammo Stock at Rank 5 (+60%) and a Burdened Magazine at Rank 1 (+20% Capacity, -6% Reload). Since both of these mods max at 60% with a combined total of 120%, the Tigris cannot exceed a 4-round magazine capacity. **When having 3 shells per magazine however, the first 2 will fire normally but there will be a short delay before the extra one can be fired. This delay can be decreased by Shotgun Spazz, although this will have no effect to the already very fast burst of the first 2 shots. **With a magazine size of 4, you can fire 2 bursts, with a short delay between them. **Using burst-cancelling (e.g. rolling, ledge-grabs) described above will cause the weapon to fire the another two-shot burst pattern when fired again, if it has a capacity of 3 or 4. This allows for a much wider range of firing patterns (e.g. fire one, roll-cancel, fire two, fire one). *Reloading manually right after emptying the magazine skips the after-firing delay which is very useful for a 2-shot build. Trivia *The Tigris is a break-action shotgun, which the barrels can be hinged, and rotated perpendicular to the bore axis to expose the breech and allow loading and unloading of rounds. *The Tigris was first seen on a concept art sheet along with the Soma and Vectis. Though it was one of the most popular of the three concepts, it was the last to be completed. *The name of this weapon has two possible sources; **tigris is the Hungarian and Latin word for "tiger", possibly reflecting this weapon's bladed design and high percentage of damage; or **The ''Tigris river, which was one of two rivers (the other being the Euphrates river) that served as the birthplace for Mesopotamia. *The weapon's buff on was suggested comically by Scott from Digital Extremes, claiming: *This is technically the first shotgun to have a burst-fire feature. *Up until , Specters wielding this weapon used it as a fully automatic weapon without the need to reload, resulting in incredible mid-range firepower. Bugs *When reloading the Tigris with 1 shell in the magazine, its user will be forced into an awkward reloading animation after its actual reload. This is purely visual. *On occasion when shooting both rounds at a target, said target's corpse will be duplicated. *The Tigris' metallic surface has been changed into a plastic material, though it is unknown if this is a bug or intended feature, as other weapons in the Tigris family (Akjagara and Redeemer) have kept their metallic material. It was changed in a recent patch without mention. Media Tigriscodex.png|Tigris Codex Tigrisinarsenal.png|Tigris' looks Tigris Colour Customization.png|Tigris Colour Customization Tigris Shotgun Trigger Guide - Warframe Warframe Tigris Warframe - Gameplay & Information Tigris (Double-Barrel Shotgun) Warframe Let's Build the Tigris Double Barrel Shotgun (Damage 2.0 Build) Warframe Don't Judge The Tigris - 6 Forma, Quad Shot Patch History }} See also *Sancti Tigris, the New Loka custom version. *Tigris Prime, the Prime counterpart to this weapon. *Akjagara, the secondary counterpart to this weapon. *Redeemer, the melee counterpart to this weapon. de:Tigris fr:Tigris it:Tigris Category:Update 11 Category:Tenno Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Shotgun